Character Song Vol. 3
__TOC__ The third volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Imaizumi Shunsuke (voiced by Toriumi Kousuke) and Kinjou Shingo (voiced by Yasumoto Hiroki). Tracks :'''1. Quiet World (静寂の世界 Shijima no Sekai) :2. Snake of the Stone Path (石道の蛇 Sekidou no Hebi) :3. ALL FOR ONE :4. Quiet World (Karaoke Version) :5. Snake of the Stone Path (Karaoke Version) :6. ALL FOR ONE (Karaoke Version) Quiet World English= Go further ahead, further ahead, a second faster than before Because the feelings that I accumulate push me forward I won’t let my dream end as a dream, I will change it into fuel for power That’s right, I’m going to be stronger than anyone else! I’ve liked the front, always I was surrounded by quiet, always I keep riding, all for that moment The road race is a battlefield, not a playground. Small tricks won’t work The one who wins this battle of power is simply the strongest! We can’t be stopped, can’t be stopped, we will take the lead I won’t let anyone interfere, I’m going to obtain my quiet world Even if you get past me, I’ll get past you again and keep dropping you Now it’s quiet. I won’t let anyone complain! The seniors who showed me their backs The trust that’s conveyed even without words I keep riding to answer back to their feelings I can’t allow myself To fall over at a place like this I’m carrying the will of the entire team I’ll keep going to my limits Not on my power alone, but the power of everyone else It’s with their strength that I ride! Go further ahead, further ahead, a second faster than before Because the feelings that I accumulate push me forward I won’t let my dream end as a dream, I will change it into fuel for power That’s right, I’m going to be stronger than anyone else! We can’t be stopped, can’t be stopped, we will take the lead I won’t let anyone interfere, I’m going to obtain my quiet world Even if you get past me, I’ll get past you again and keep dropping you Now it’s quiet. I won’t let anyone complain! ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= Motto saki no hou e saki no hou e ichibyou demo hayaku Tsumi kasanatte iku omoitachi ga senaka wo osu kara Yume wa yume no mama ja owarasenai ze chikara ni kaeteku Sou sa dare yori mo ore wa tsuyoku naru! Sentou ga suki nanda itsumo Shizukasa ni tsutsumarete itsumo Ore wa hashiri tsuzukeru sono shunkan no tame ni ROHDO REISU wa senjou asobi janai kozaiku wa tsuuyou shinai Chikara no shoubu wo shite katsu no wa tada tsuyoi yatsu nanda! Mou tomerarenai tomerarenai sentou wa oretachi Jama wa saseya shinai te ni ireru ze seijaku no sekai Tatoe nukaretatte nuki kaeshite nandomo chigiru ze Korede shizuka da monku wa iwasenee! Senaka wo misete kureta senpai Kotoba mo naku tsutaeta shinrai Ore wa hashiri tsuzukeru omoi ni kotaeru tame Konna toko de kutabatteru Wake ni wa ikaneenda yo CHIIMU zenin no ishi wo seotteirun da Genkai made funde yaru yo Ore no chikara dake janai minna no chikara Moratte hashittenda yo! Motto saki no hou e saki no hou e ichibyou demo hayaku Tsumi kasanatte iku omoitachi ga senaka wo osu kara Yume wa yume no mama ja owarasenai ze chikara ni kaeteku Sou sa dare yori mo ore wa tsuyoku naru! Mou tomerarenai tomerarenai sentou wa oretachi Jama wa saseya shinai te ni ireru ze seijaku no sekai Tatoe nukaretatte nuki kaeshite nandomo chigiru ze Korede shizuka da monku wa iwasenee! ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= もっと　先の方へ　先の方ヘ　一秒でも速く 積み重なっていく　思いたちが　背中を押すから 夢は夢のままじゃ　終わらないぜ　力に変えてく そうさ誰よりもオレは強くなる! 先頭が好きなんだ　いつも 静けさにつつまれて　いつも オレは走り続ける　その瞬間のために ロードレースは戦場　遊びじゃない　小細工は通用しない 力の勝負をして　勝つのはただ　強いヤツなんだ! もう　止められない　止められない　先頭はオレたち 邪魔はさせやしない　手に入れるぜ　静寂の世界 たとえ抜かれたって　抜き返して　何度もちぎるぜ これで静かだ　文句は　言わせねえ! 背中を見せてくれた　先輩 言葉もなく伝えた　信頼 オレは走り続ける　想いに　応えるため こんなとこで　くたばってる ワケには　いかねえんだよ チーム全員の意志を　背負っているんだ 限界まで踏んでやるよ オレの力だけじゃない　みんなの力 もらって　走ってんだよ! もっと　先の方へ　先の方ヘ　一秒でも速く 積み重なっていく　思いたちが　背中を押すから 夢は夢のままじゃ　終わらないぜ　力に変えてく そうさ誰よりもオレは強くなる! もう　止められない　止められない　先頭はオレたち 邪魔はさせやしない　手に入れるぜ　静寂の世界 たとえ抜かれたって　抜き返して　何度もちぎるぜ これで静かだ　文句は言わせねえ! Audio Quiet World - Imaizumi Shunsuke ---- Snake of the Stone Path Rōmaji= Oretachi no senaka mitodokero Kanjitorunda kokoro ni yakitsukero Donna gyakkyou ni tatte mo donna mukaikaze ga fuite mo Ore wa akiramenai Donna kakoku na shiren demo donna muri nandai deatte Monorikoete miseru Kuyashisa mo koukai mo kibou mo ishi mo subete Tsumiagetekita mono wo Gooru e to gooru e to Kono jaaji wo todokeru tame Sekidou no hebi wa kuraitsuku hikihanasare wa shinai sa haritsuitara Dokonimo makenai saikyou no Chiimu misete yaru sa michi no ue de zettai ni katsu! Tsuyoi teki to tatakau toki mottomo taisetsu na koto wa 「yurenai」 koto nanda Jibun ga shinjita houhou madou koto naku kantetsu shite Omoi wo tsunagunda Hitori ja koerarenai takai kabe koeru tame Chikara wo awaserunda Tayoriatte hokoriatte Otagai ni takuse kokoro wo! Oretachi no senaka mitodokero Kanjitorunda kokoro ni yakitsukero Oretachi no hashiri hontou no chiimu Mirai minau omaetachi no sono ashi ni Sekidou no hebi wa kuraitsuku Hikihanasare wa shinai sa haritsuitara Dokonimo makenai saikyou no chiimu Misete yaru sa michi no ue de Misete yaru sa michi no ue de Todoke negai tsunage omoi zettai ni katsu! ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 俺たちの背中　見届けろ 感じ取るんだ　心に　焼き付けろ どんな逆境に立っても　どんな向かい風が吹いても オレはあきらめない どんな過酷な試練でも　どんな無理難題であっても 乗り越えてみせる くやしさも後悔も　希望も意志も全て 積み上げてきたものを ゴールへと　ゴールへと このジャージを届けるため 石道の蛇はくらいつく　引き離されはしないさ はりついたら　どこにも負けない最強のチーム 見せて　やるさ　道の　上で　絶対に勝つ! 強い敵と闘う時　最も大切なことは 「揺れない」ことなんだ 自分が信じた方法　惑うことなく貫徹して 想いを繋ぐんだ 一人じゃ越えられない　高いカベ越えるため 力を合わせるんだ 頼り合って　誇り合って お互いにたくせ心を! 俺たちの背中　見届けろ 感じ取るんだ　心に焼き付けろ オレたちの走り　本当のチーム 未来　担う　お前　たちの　その脚に 石道の蛇はくらいつく 引き離されはしないさ　はりついたら どこにも負けない最強のチーム 見せて　やるさ　道の　上で 決めて　やるさ　道の　上で 届け　願い　繋げ　想い　絶対に勝つ! Audio Snake of the Stone Path - Kinjou Shingo ALL FOR ONE Rōmaji= Owarinonai STORY Hajimari no HISTORY Shouri e no michishirube sekai e to hashiridase Zenryoku no HEROES NEVER RUN AWAY! Hibiku kokyuu no rizumu motto kanjiru SUTEEJI no saki ni wa hikaru ga mieru Yusurenai yume ga aru sa ano gooru e omoi yo todoke! Owarinonai STORY Hajimari no HISTORY Shouri e no michishirube sekai e to hashiridase Massugu na MEMORY Kizamareta DESTINY Kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiro! Oretachi wa tsuyoku naru zenryoku no HEROES WOW! NEVER LET ME GO ON! Kowashite miro yo kabe wo hitasura susume Kakugo wa dekiteiru hitori janai sa Dare yori mo hayaku mae e tachidomarazu omoi wo nosete! Ugokidashita STORY Tsuzuiteku HISTORY Jikan sae oikoshite sekai ga matteru iru sa Afuredasu MEMORY Kirameita DESTINY Kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiro! Oretachi wa atsuku naru Zensoku no HEROES YEAH! YEAH! NEVER LET YOU GO ON! Isshun wo minogasu na yo shirokujichuu omoi wo tsunage! Oretachi e no STORY Korekara no HISTORY Motto supiido agete akiramenai otoko da Taisetsu na MEMORY Michibiite DESTINY Kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiro! Oretachi wa yareru hazu Sekaiichi no STORY Hateshinai HISTORY Gooru no saki ni mieru kobushi wo ageru sugata Detarame na MEMORY Kanzen na DESTINY Kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiro! Oretachi wa tsuyoku naru Saikyou no HEROES WOW! NEVER LET GO ON! ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 終わりのないSTORY 始まりのHISTORY 勝利への道しるべ 世界へと走り出せ 全力のHEROES NEVER RUN AWAY! 響く呼吸のリズム もっと感じろ ステージの先には ヒカリが見える 譲れない 夢があるさ あのゴールへ 想いよ届け! 終わりのないSTORY 始まりのHISTORY 勝利への道しるべ 世界へと走り出せ 真っすぐな MEMORY 刻まれた DESTINY 心をひとつにしろ! 俺たちは強くなる 全力のHEROES WOW! NEVER LET ME GO ON! 壊してみろよカベを ひたすら進め 覚悟はできている ひとりじゃないさ 誰よりも 速く前へ 立ち止まらず 想いを乗せて! 動きだしたSTORY 続いてくHISTORY 時間さえ追い越して 世界が待っているさ 溢れ出すMEMORY 煌めいたDESTINY 心をひとつにしろ! 俺たちは熱くなる 全速のHEROES YEAH! YEAH! NEVER LET YOU GO ON! 一瞬を 見逃すなよ 四六時中 想いを繋げ! 俺たちへのSTORY これからのHISTORY もっとスピードあげて あきらめない男だ タイセツなMEMORY 導いたDESTINY 心をひとつにしろ! 俺たちはやれるはず 世界一のSTORY 果てしないHISTORY ゴールの先に見える拳を上げる姿 デタラメな MEMORY 完全な DESTINY 心をひとつにしろ! 俺たちは強くなる 最強のHEROES WOW! NEVER LET WE GO ON! Category:Music Category:Character Songs